


Those that don't make the cut

by tobewritten



Series: loading, please wait [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Talks, F/F, Fluff, do read that fic first!, etc - Freeform, may or may not relate, missing scenes from loading please wait, sister nights, superpowered! alex, trainings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobewritten/pseuds/tobewritten
Summary: missing/deleted/extra scenes from my series: director sanvers au Loading, please wait.do check that fic out first!





	1. training with the super sisters

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr @ the-girl-at-the-back

Kara tried her best to keep up.

It's not easy fighting her trained-by-the-best DEO agent sister.

It's harder when said sister is the one that taught her all her fighting skills.

It's impossible when exact same sister now actually has superpowers and Kryptonite room be damned because they don't need it anymore, and they probably won't ever need it every time they spar.

Alex grabbed her cape and threw her across the damn fucking room again.

"You should've listened to Edna when she tried to modify your suit," Alex commented, dusting her hands and smirking smugly at her sister.

Kara huffed out an annoyed breath, blowing the hair from her face before charging at her sister, full speed and full strength and _oh, Alex is definitely going down this time._

Kara swung with all her might, frustration getting the best of her and waited for her fist to make an impact.

except Alex swiftly dodged her attack and Kara is left stumbling and crashing into the opposite wall. (and by crashing meaning that the freaking wall obliterated into dust.)

"For Rao's sake," Kara mumbled.

Alex merely laughed in amusement at her sister's failed attempt.

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl. If you keep this going, we are going to be short on our funding," Director J'onn voice boomed across the speakers of the room.

"Can we do something else," Kara whined as she righted herself and straightened her cape, rubbing the nonexistent bump on her forehead.

Alex wiped the non-existent tears in her eyes as Kara approached her, frowning and pouting like little sisters do.

Alex flicked the crinkle between her eyebrows, causing Kara to scowl like a little kid, only further causing Alex to laugh harder.

Kara shoved her sister - who would normally fall due to her strength- who remained immovable and indifferent. Kara shoved her harder, because why the heck not. She doesn't need to hold her powers back anymore with her sister.

"Ow, fuck Kara. Don't you ever hold back on me anymore?"

"Don't see why I have to,"

"C'mon, we should work on our speed," Alex muttered, stretching her arms and jumping up and down to warm herself up. She cracked her neck and knuckles before facing Kara again.

"Last one to reach our house in Midvale pay for sister's night's dinner?" Kara challenged, as she got herself ready and stretched her legs.

"and game night,"

Kara shrugged.

"Winn, start the timing in 3," Alex started, hopping and getting into position.

"2," Kara continued as she aimed for the balcony.

"1," They both said as they rushed and sped their way across National City.

A flash of red and blue blur followed by a black streak was caught on traffic cameras and if anyone felt a sudden gush of wind blowing past them, well...

no one can identify who it was or what it was.

(They reached Midvale in one piece, followed by a long stern lecture from Eliza and J'onn.)

(Alex, unfortunately, now has a freaking hole in her wallet.

... Kara will neither deny nor admit that she may have cheated.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments or kudos if you like it! do send me prompts on tumblr @ the-girl-at-the-back 


	2. the gift exchange

They settled down on the floor; the tv humming quietly in the background and the lights were set to dim. They had finally unpacked their travel bags and placed their used clothes into the laundry.

It's finally time to sort out the souvenirs.

Alex leaned against the couch as Lucy and Maggie shifted the coffee table to the side, creating more room on the floor for the shopping bags that seemed to pile up out of nowhere.

"Okay, let's do this bitches," Lucy announced as she flopped onto Alex's left side, Maggie on the other.

Both Alex and Maggie can't stop the eye roll even if they tried.

"Okay, so first and foremost, what did we get for Kara?"

Each of the girls presented what they bought, Alex nodding her head impressively as she looked over what her girlfriends had bought for her sister. (They were on-point so far. Alex could feel her heart warmed at how touched and grateful she is of them.)

They went down the list, making sure they don't miss anyone out. They separate the piles neatly into proper stacks and lined them up across the floor. Once they were done with everyone they wanted to give having been accounted for, Alex pushed aside the empty shopping bags.

She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I guess it's time for us,"

Maggie bit her bottom lip, nervous at the prospect that Lucy wouldn't like her gift.

"I'll go first?" Lucy asked, eyeing her two girlfriends carefully.

Both Alex and Maggie breathed out in relief. They definitely weren't ready for the reactions of the receiver of their gifts.

Lucy pulled out the bag from behind her, her fingers playing with the plastic as she passes the bag to Alex. She could feel her heart speeding up as Alex looked into the bag to take a peak.

Alex's eyes immediately watered as she caught sight of what was inside the bag. Her hand reached into the bag to take out the gift delicately.

"Lucy, this... It's beautiful," Alex sighed out, admiring the golden antique mini telescope with wide bright eyes. Her mouth gaped open as she gently handled the telescope; too afraid that she might break it. She lengthens the telescope to its full length, looked through it and gasped as she aimed it out the window and to the sky.

Alex's hands trembled as she remembered the last time she used a telescope to watch the stars - she was sixteen with her father (before he went bad before he turned evil before she... killed him) right by her side pointing out to the stars they knew by heart.

"I- fuck. Lucy, this is- thank you,"

Lucy only smiled appreciatively, her body relaxing as she watched Alex get mesmerized by her gift.

Alex placed the telescope down by her side while Maggie reached for the heavier bag behind her.

"My turn," she whispered, passing the bag to Lucy while Alex calmed herself down from the memories in her head.

Lucy reached out to grab the bag, but Maggie's fingers remained clutched to it tightly.

"If you don't like it, I-well I can erm you know dispose of it or whatever like I don't know. I'd probably sell it or something. You-you don't have to pretend you like it or whatever okay? I-i get it if you... don't," Maggie rambled.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"I thought rambling was more of a Danvers thing, but okay," Lucy said, only to relief the tension from her girlfriend's posture.

"You promise? Promise you won't pretend to like?"

Lucy solemnly nodded her head and Maggie finally releases the bag from her grasp. The director took a deep breath before pulling out what's inside the bag.

Her heart nearly stopped as she realized what it was.

There was a lump in her throat and her lips started to shake as she tried to find words in her head.

Lucy stared at the vinyl recording player in front of her, her body starting to tremble as she tried to compose herself together.

"I'm sorry. You don't like it. It's okay," Maggie apologized as she reached out to grab the item she bought for Lucy.

Lucy stopped her by clutching and intertwining their fingers tightly together.

Alex watched and placed her hand on Lucy's knee; squeezing slightly as Lucy continued to stare intently at the vinyl player. Lucy immediately placed her other hand over Alex's, clutching just as tightly as waves of emotions rolled through her.

"I love it. Thank you," Lucy whispered, too soft that her girlfriends had to strain their ears to hear. A few tears dropped from her eyes and splashed onto their intertwined hands.

"Oh, Luce," Alex pulled Lucy into her, enveloping the woman in her arms as the director let a few more tears slipped out. Alex rubbed her shoulders comfortingly while Maggie rubbed her arms, trying to smooth out the tension in their girlfriend's body.

"I'm sorry," Lucy said as she chuckled softly, wiping away the tears in her eyes as she sat up straighter.

"Thank you, Mags. I- I love it,"

Maggie stared into the director's eyes, communicating with her own to say that _it's okay if you don't._

but Lucy's eyes held nothing but the truth and Maggie visibly relaxed.

"Time for yours, Sawyer,"

Alex shakily placed the smaller bag in front of Maggie, her lips in a tight line as Maggie slowly opened in.

As soon as Maggie saw the wooden carving set, she found herself suffocating from the emotions bursting inside her.

Maggie stood up wordlessly, her expression blank as she paced towards the kitchen; straight through to the fridge to get a bottle of something strong.

Alex's heart _shattered_.

"Maggie?" Alex's voice cracked as it cuts through the tension in the air.

Maggie gripped the handle of the fridge, her body shaking as the tears escaped her futile attempt to stop it.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I- i can throw it out if you want," Alex apologized, her body sagging in defeat even as Maggie shook her head vigorously.

A sobbed tear through her body and both Lucy and Alex winced at the sound.

"I-i it's good. I'm sorry. I love it. I just- i-i," Maggie sobbed harder, a whimper escaping her throat as the memories of her past threatened to tear her apart.

Lucy stood up, rushing over to hold the detective up as her knees buckled; Alex right behind her.

Maggie's sobs grew louder as the arms around her tightened their hold on her and Maggie lost every word in her head as the emotions overwhelmed her, overtook the control inside her and god, why the hell is she crying so much?

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay," Lucy comforted, pulling Maggie closer towards her chest.

"i love it. Alex. I love it. I'm sorry. I just- I love it," Maggie repeated and Alex only clutched her tighter from the back.

"I know, love. It's okay. I love you,"

"I love you,"

Maggie stared earnestly into Alex's eyes, shifting towards Lucy even as her sobs subsided.

"We love you, it's okay babygirl just let it out,"

\---

It wasn't until all the tears had subsided and Lucy made a joke about the night turning into a crying fest when the tense emotions finally dissipate.

The three women sat in silent on the couch, admiring the gifts they had bought of each other and breathing in the comfort their presence brought.

Maggie tinkles with the wooden carving set; memories of her parents flooding her mind and how her father had taught her the basics of wood carving. How growing up in a small town, in a farm house in Blue Springs, Nebraska had left her with tons of unused woods that turned into art pieces, turned into a hobby she had left behind once she moved to National City.

Even when she moved in with her aunt, she couldn't find herself to let go of the hobby. It was the only good thing left from her father.

"I was eleven... when he taught me how to first carve my own wood," Maggie exhaled, leaning her forearm on her knees.

Lucy and Alex remained quiet, hands on Maggie with no intention of being sexual or anything else but reassurance. Reassurance that she's no longer in the past, that they're there for her.

"For the first month, I broke literally every piece of wood instead of actually carving anything on it. I even broke a couple of the tools," Maggie chuckled despite the hollowness in her voice. She subconsciously leaned her body towards Alex, letting her head fall onto the agent's shoulders. Lucy started rubbing Maggie's back, soothing the woman efficiently.

"My first ever successful creation wasn't an actual 3D sculpture. It was a design on a wooden plank. Wasn't that complex but it was a good,"

"The one I'm most proud of, though, is the carving with my own name on it,"

"The one with the raised letters and literally looked like its made by a professional? The one that you kept on the mantel by your apartment?" Lucy asked in awe. Her eyes widened as she recalled the exact woodwork piece Maggie was referring to.

"The one that you lied and said you had it custom-made?" Alex continued her voice in sincere curiosity and astonishment and no hint of anger or upset.

Maggie sheepishly nodded her head.

"I know I told you guys I had some skills. But err I guess I made a few that had been worth selling at the farmer's market back in Blue Springs too,"

"Wow, our girl, the carpenter. Now that's something," Lucy gushed, nudging Maggie's shoulder playfully.

A laugh escaped Maggie's throat and her heart beat steadily and soothingly as she felt herself getting squeezed between her girlfriends.

"My skills are probably rough by now but..."

Maggie huffed out a breath, felt herself closing in but pushing herself to open up to these girls, to these people who stayed by her side, who love her and who she loves.

"But, I think I know a place to buy some wood and maybe... you know, start again during my spare time,"

Alex beamed, smiling from ear to ear as she pushed Maggie back into Lucy, an ‘oof' coming out from the Director, and Alex can't stop herself from pressing her lips hard, pressing her lips strong against Maggie's.

And kissing her senselessly, kissing her breathlessly, kissing her with every passion she had in the world.

translating her words of _t_ _hank you. thank you. thank you. for opening up to us, for trusting us. for letting us into another part of your life._

And Lucy started kissing every inch of skin she could get from behind her, starting from the back of her neck to the exposed shoulder where her shirt had dropped low.

Maggie moaned and can't help the rolling of her hips as Lucy bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder while Alex pulled away while biting her bottom lip.

"Take me to bed," Maggie panted out.

With a glance over her shoulder, Alex and Lucy had an unspoken conversation; their eyes twinkling with lust and mischief and love love love,

_god, love._

"gladly, Detective Sawyer," Lucy husked in her ear, biting her earlobe.

Maggie let out a guttural groan as heat shot through her core.

The detective was caught off guard as Alex picked her up smoothly, gracefully and Maggie can't help the shriek coming out of her mouth or the giggles as Alex clutched her tight and safe and secure.

and oh yes does she feel safe and secure and so so so loved.

\---

It wasn't until the early morning where the sun had risen perfectly on the top of their head and Alex was making pancakes and ordering both her girls to stay in bed whilst she brings the pancakes and waffles over, when Maggie brought up a thought that had crossed her mind after she mulled over yesterday's events.

Maggie shifted in the bed, cuddling close to Lucy's side; Lucy who was wide awake and reading a literary novel that Maggie had never heard of.

"Luce, can I ask you something?" Maggie asked softly, her body melting as Lucy placed her arm over Maggie's shoulder and started playing with her hair.

"you already did but shoot,"

Maggie glanced towards the kitchen, watched as Alex- wrapped in just a sheet- came back to the bed with a tray filled with plates and mugs. Maggie waited until Alex placed the mugs on the bedside table and the tray on the bed, gesturing for them both to dig in.

Lucy hummed in contentment as she took her first bite of the breakfast food, prompting Maggie to do the same.

Alex smiled warmly at them, settling deeper into the bed until she's squeezing Lucy in the middle.

"Mags, what was your question?" Lucy asked after she took a sip of her coffee.

Maggie cleared her throat, locking her eyes with Lucy before speaking.

"What actually happened to your old vinyl player?"

Lucy froze momentarily, her eyes widened before sighing and closing her book. She felt Alex pressed herself further into Lucy's other side and relaxed.

"I threw it in a rage after a phone call from my father," Lucy explained, shutting her eyes as she leaned back against the headboard.

"You want to talk about it?" Alex prodded gently.

Lucy just shrugged.

"I just came back from DC, got a phone call from my father talking my ear off about protocols and DEO and why I should permanently move back to Washington. and somewhere along the lines he can't stop guilt-tripping me for choosing something that I love,"

"I was so pissed. He insulted my work and my ability to lead and I just- that record player was a present from him too you know and I just... I just smashed it to the ground,"

"I don't regret it but I love my vinyl collections. I just never got around to buying another one,"

There was a lapse of silence before Maggie spoke up again.

"You have quite a collection,"

"I collected them since college. Treated myself to good indie music or old classics or sometimes, mainstream radio. Depends on the mood really,"

"You still buy them now?"

"Yeah,"

"that's cool," Alex whispered, feeling her eyelids getting heavier but not because she was exhausted, but because she was contented.

"What about you, Al? Do you have other telescopes in your hidden drawer or something?" Lucy teased, pulling the agent back into the conversation that she had accidentally tuned out.

"hmm, honestly? This is the first one," Alex confessed, gesturing towards the golden telescope that she placed carefully in her drawer.

"no way. Alex Danvers the nerd-ass geek who knows literally about everything astronomy doesn't have a telescope? You're kidding me right," Maggie asked in surprised.

"I'm serious," Alex chuckled.

"Dad had one, back home in Midvale but after his erm death, no one brought it out anymore. We just don't use it, especially not in the city where the air is polluted,"

"we should go further out of National City; somewhere with a little more clearing and nature and you know maybe we can see the stars there," Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be cool,"

"Have I told you guys how much I love you?" Alex twists in the bed, mindful of the plates still on the bed, and faced her girlfriends.

"say it again," Maggie whispered, reaching out to stroke Alex's cheek.

"I love you two. I don't know where I'd be without the two of you,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos or comments below if you like it! do send me prompts or request to my tumblr @ the-girl-at-the-back


End file.
